


Cross-Training

by undauntra



Category: In Nomine, Markstrat
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undauntra/pseuds/undauntra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laurence is competitive. Originally published in 2010 on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross-Training

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, it was 100 words in my word processor.

Laurence sighed. Cross-training the Archangels in each others’ Words had been a brilliant idea, if he did say so himself. Sending everyone through training together was a great team-building exercise, and he had to admit to satisfaction at watching Novalis slug through boot camp – and surprise at how well she did. He should have remembered that Flowers thrive in mud. But going through business school for Trade was another story.

He glared down at his laptop and pored over the market research studies one more time, then checked his R&D budget. Dammit, his Vodite had to be better than Michael’s.


End file.
